In the Beginning
by hot4booth
Summary: A collection of short one-shots more like drabbles of Booth & Brennan learning to live together.
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**One-Shot #1 – Moving In**

Booth was wondering how they were going to fit all of Brennan's things into his apartment as they were riding the elevator up to his apartment... and it was only their first trip. He couldn't help but think what a stark contrast it was to the last time. He instantly cringed and berated himself for thinking of it.

"You okay, Booth? Did you hurt your back?"

"No. I'm fine."

She looked at him skeptically. "I think a hot bath and a massage, later?"

He grinned and all other thoughts left his head. "I like the sound of that. A hot bath… some wine… a massage… and well…"

"It's called intercourse, Booth."

He sobered. "It's called sex, Bones."

"Same thing. And I think you meant to say, '_making love_.'

"You're learning." His eyes became hooded and the box almost slipped from his grip. Brennan chuckled.

He set the box he was carrying at his door to unlock it. Picking it back up, he followed her in. All of a sudden, she stopped and he plowed right into her.

"Geeze, Bones! What're you doing?" He stepped around her and at once froze. There in front of him were their friends sitting in their living room much the same way they had been when Hannah moved in.

Cam spoke first. "We thought we'd surprise you and help you unpack," she said with concern.

"Oh my God!" gasped Angela. "We are so sorry, Sweetie."

Booth immediately set his box down and grabbed the smaller one Brennan was holding and set it on top of his. He grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom. He shut the door, turned around, and caressed her cheek.

"Are you alright, Bones?" he asked with his voice laced with concern. She simply nodded. "I am so sorry."

"I wish you'd stop saying that," she whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He pulled her into a bear hug and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"I wouldn't change a thing," she continued.

He pulled back enough to lay his forehead against hers. "Nothing?"

"I like the way we are. I think we're…"

"Impervious?" he interrupted.

"Well, I was going to say stronger but yes."

He chuckled and pulled away just enough to look directly in her eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?" She nodded and he gave her a gentle, loving kiss. He knew she felt the same way. She would be able to return the sentiment some day. _When she holds our baby for the first time, she's not going to know what hit her._ He broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Why don't we go back out and let our friends help us unpack. You shouldn't be doing too much."

"I'm not an invalid," she responded with her calm voice back intact.

"Amuse me, anyway." He gave her his lop-sided smile.

"I am becoming quite amusing."

He chuckled and they rejoined their friends in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> If you are waiting for an update on any of my other stories, fear not. Chapter 33 of **_Sweets' Plan for the Truth_** is coming soon. It needs some fine tuning.

Here's my plan:

Finish _**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**_.

Finish _**What Could Have Been, Trouble in the Triangle, **_and_** A Hero's Sacrifice**_.

Start the sequel to _**He Called Me Baby**_. (_**He Called Me Doc**_: Booth returns from war before his year is up with symptoms similar PTSD. But could it be something more worrisome?)

Start the sequel to _**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**_. (_**A Sweet Surprise**_: Now that Booth and Brennan are finally a couple, a surprise enters their lives and it seems to create all kinds havoc. Can B&B learn to live with their differences?)

In the middle of all of this, I will periodically be updating the one-shots in _**Now, that's more like it!**_ A reader has chosen for me to write the conversation between Angela & Brennan, and I have to admit that I'm struggling with it. Also, _**Sweets' Plan for the Truth **_story is close to **300 reviews** and number 300 gets to pick the next episode I rewrite a scene for (or extend to a better ending).

I'll continue these as the muse hits. It shouldn't be a huge distraction since they're so short.

Don't forget to let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions/prompts, they are welcomed.


	2. Bones, what the hell?

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**One-Shot #2 – Bones, what the hell?**

**Author's Note:** Okay, this one is rather… strange. I just couldn't help it. The muse goes where the muse goes.

* * *

><p>"Bones, what the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing, Booth? I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Now?" he asked incredulously. "I'm trying to take a shit. It's not like I'm masturbating in here."

She set her toothbrush down before applying the toothpaste, walked over and stopped right in front of him. "I would hope not. I would like to be invited for that."

"You are amazingly weird. Who walks up to someone trying to take a dump?" he said as he was forced to put down his graphic novel to accommodate her presence. "This isn't helping. Go." He smacked her on the rear.

"Fine. I'll be quick about it." She resumed her task and Booth laid his head in the palm of his hands shaking it lightly. She quickly finished and was about to leave the bathroom when she turned around. "I can grab your beer hat if you'd like," she said seriously.

"Bones! I'm not soaking in a tub!"

"Maybe you should start eating healthier. Fruits and vegetables would help your bowel movements tremendously."

"You want to talk about this now?" He half snorted and half chuckled. "You've made me eat enough rabbit food since moving in and I eat fruit… apple pie, cherry pie…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Temperance," he whined.

One of her eyebrows went up. "First name, Seeley? You definitely would prefer masturbating right now."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"No one's crying, Booth."

He glared at her.

"I'm going. I'm going. Don't forget to put the cover down before you flush. I don't want germs all over our toothbrushes." She left as quietly as she came in.

"Unfucking believable," he muttered to himself.


	3. Her Promise to Hank

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:** This one turned out to be longer than I expected. It's on the serious side but tender and loving. **The next 2 chapters will be humorous and sexy** – (Laundry Days parts 1&2)

_Responses to your reviews from chapters 1&2 are at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot #3 – Her Promise to Hank<strong>

_(Written for the August challenge on Bonesology:_ _"Comparing Notes" - Any two characters compare bucket lists._

Booth was clearing out some things in his closet to make room for Brennan. He expected there were things he'd want to put in storage and most likely things he just didn't need anymore. What he didn't need was for Brennan to be around to add to the "give away" or "throw away" piles so he had taken off of work early one afternoon.

After an hour or so, he felt like he was making good progress. He stood back and surveyed the closet and the room he'd made. That's when he noticed it. It was an old cigar box that used to belong to Pops.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Brennan arrived home, the apartment was uncharacteristically dim and quiet. It surprised her since Booth had sent a text about going home early to work on "making room." She wasn't sure what all that entailed, but she had guessed it meant saving things like beer hats, graphic novels, and things he would consider embarrassing. She slid off her coat and dropped her purse on the vintage stereo cabinet. Grabbing her cell phone, she headed for the bathroom to get the water running while she called to find Booth. But she halted in the doorway to their bedroom. There on the bed was Booth with a box next to him. He held an unfolded piece of paper in his hands. She could tell he wasn't actually reading it.

"Booth?" she said softly.

He looked up as if he wasn't surprised to see her. They had been sleeping at each others places for a few months, but she was still getting used to his sniper skills.

"Hi," he said with a small smile. He held out an arm as an invitation to join him on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just remembering."

She questioned him with her eyes. He picked up the cigar box and softly told the story of its origin.

"When I went to live with Pops, it was a rough adjustment. Of course, I loved Pops. But I wanted a dad like all the other kids at school. I wanted a normal family. And then one day, my dad just never came back to see us. Jared was upset. I tried to be the strong one. I had to be. But it was hard, Bones. It was really hard. Remember when I said that if it hadn't been for Pops, I probably would have killed myself?"

He looked at her for the first time since he started the story. She looked sad as she nodded with a whispered, "yes." He gathered her next to himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulders then kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Pops gave me this empty cigar box for memories and dreams."

Brennan's eyebrows furrowed. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"He said I could put anything in it that would remind me of something happy about my past, but he also wanted me to dream about my future. He said it's important to dream so that I have something to live for. He said, "_Everything happens eventually. You just have to be ready for it_.""

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. He chuckled. "Yeah, Bones. My grandpa gave me that wise piece of advice. And he later said when dreams come true; they aren't always packaged the way we expect."

"I don't know what that means."

"I didn't at the time, either. Actually, sitting here, it became clear to me what he was saying."

"What was he saying?" Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"It's hard to explain without showing you the list."

"The list? What kind of list?"

"Pops called it a bucket list. It's metaphorically filled with dreams of things I want to accomplish in life." He handed it over to her. "Now remember, I was 12 when I wrote that." _Not much older than Parker_, he thought to himself.

"One. Take a girl to a dance," Brennan read aloud and chuckled. "I imagine you fulfilled that one many times over." He sent a heart stopping charming smile her way. "Two. Grow up to be a person that helps people and not hurt them. Three. Get married and have a nice house like Grams and Pops. Four. Be a dad my children can count on. Five. Have a good job and make lots of money."

Brennan looked up at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't like the wealthy."

"I didn't _exactly_ say that. Besides, what kid doesn't want to be rich? Back then I probably thought $1,000.00 was rich and I could by all the things I ever wanted."

She chuckled at him while shaking her head. She returned to the list.

"Six. Be a professional hockey player." Brennan snorted.

He stopped her from giving her typical response. "No anthropological speeches about a 12 year old's dreams."

"Okay, explain the packaging."

"I've reached all of them."

Her eyes grew wide. "I just read the list Booth. You haven't done all of this."

"It's the concept that counts, Bones. Names and labels aren't important. Let's start at the beginning. One was easy. You already knew that. He smirked. Two. Grow up to be a good person that helps people and not hurt them. I do struggle with that one."

"You are a good person, Booth. Your job is important and it's not your intent to have to…"

He cut her off. "But you know what, Bones? I've heard you. Many times. And I've started to believe it. You helped me with #2."

"Oh," she said softly with a little smile.

"Three. Get married and have a nice house like Grams and Pops." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Remember I said it's not labels? Grams and Pops' love was the idea here. They had something special that not everyone is lucky to have it. Bones, you mean everything to me. I don't care where we live or what we call ourselves. We have each other. We have a home… together. And number four, I'm going to be a dad again. This time with you. And I couldn't be happier." He gently wiped off the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks with his thumb. "If we end up married one day, then that would be great. But I have what I want. It just took me awhile to see it." He paused before continuing. He was thankful that Brennan didn't reject his proclamation about marriage. "Five. I have a good job. It's fulfilling and meaningful. I work with a great team that I call family."

"There are all kinds of families," she reiterated his words from long ago.

"Yes. And rich doesn't have to be money, Bones. My life could have gone very badly without Pops and his insistence on dreams and faith." He took a deep sigh. "Six. Be a professional hockey player." He chuckled. "Well, I do play hockey. Wear the uniform and everything. If I was gifted enough to be a professional, I would've never met you. I'd pick you over a hockey career any day."

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"What's in the box?"

He handed her the box. Inside, she saw a woman's locket. "May I open it?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Inside she found two baby pictures. "You and Jared?"

"Yes. It belonged to my mother."

She picked up a photograph. "Who's this?"

"That's Pops in his military police uniform."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They went through a few more photos and memorabilia from Booth's past before they finally decided to order take-out and relax for the night.

Sitting up against the headboard, Booth was watching a sport channel and Brennan was working on her lap-top. On a commercial, Booth tried to take a peak at her writing.

She slapped him playfully. "Stop it, Booth."

"Oh, come on, Bones. You're _still_ not going to let me read your stories before their published?"

"I'm not working on my story."

"You're not?" His voice was filled with curiosity.

"No."

"Bones?" Trying to get information from her could be frustrating! "What are you writing?"

"Your list got me thinking. I thought I'd pretty much achieved all of my goals. But evolution says I haven't. Like… like the Maluku project. I never could have imagined that happening. And our baby… and us… I didn't even know I wanted all of this a year ago. So, what else could I possibly imagine and look to achieve. It seems to be a positive thing to do. After all, it helped save your life, Booth."

Booth wasn't ashamed of the tears in his eyes. He was positive that life with Bones would be a continual surprise. It would have ups and downs like any other relationship, but it was one he wanted to ride.

"That sounds great, Bones. If I make one, can we share them with each other?"

She contemplated it for a few moments. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to reveal.

"I promise not to laugh at anything related to Smurfette!" They both laughed.

"Okay, but I'm not ready."

"When?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Three days later…_

Sweets had always said they complemented one another and many of the things on their lists were similar. Both of them wanted their children to have the best education they could offer and a home where they could feel safe. Booth wanted to be supportive of her career. Brennan vowed not to get involved in projects that took too much time away from her family, but she would seek opportunities that would involve her working at the Jeffersonian as a consultant.

At the very bottom of Brennan's list, Booth read something that made his eyes go wide and his heart race.

"Bones? What does this mean?" he asked pointing to the last thing on her list. _Keep my promise to Hank._

"Hank said I would know when it was time to tell you something important… and to help you through it. He said you're a strong man but even you need comfort and support sometimes."

"And you haven't found that time?"

"I think Hank thinks I'm more capable than I am. I'm not good with these kinds of things, Booth." She was feeling more anxious by the minute.

"I don't know what to say. I think I need to know so that would make it a good time." She looked torn. "Look at it this way. It was just a few days ago that I found the cigar box and we were talking about Pops and my past. It's a sign."

"I don't believe in metaphorical signs, Booth."

"But you trust me. And I trust you. You're scaring me here. I can't live with this kind of anxiety. Please tell me."

She first crossed it off of her list and looked up at him with a concerned smile. He hugged her for reassurance.

She took a deep breath. "Your dad didn't abandon you for the reasons you think."

"The guy was a coward. Real men don't beat their kids. Why do I care why he left?" His jaw was tight with stress.

"What Max did was wrong. But he didn't want to leave. He did because he had to. It's what was best at the time. And he came back."

"Bones? Get to the point."

"Your dad… he left because he had to." He looked tired and angry and she continued quickly. "Hank… Pops, told him to leave." He gasped. "He saw what he was doing to you and Jared. He was only trying to protect you, Booth. You didn't have a dad there for you, but you had him. He would be crushed if you didn't understand. Please don't be mad at him. Hank promised me to tell you this and to be here for you when you needed me. See… everything happens eventually. Hank said so."

He buried his head into the side of her neck and held on tight. _If she could believe this, she could probably believe in love and marriage and a hundred other things some day. Everything happens eventually. Thank you Pops._

Brennan melted into the hug wondering if Booth's father would one day return like Max did. _Would he be a changed man? Would Booth allow him in his life? In his family's life? _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thank you so much for the huge response to chapter 2 with reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm overwhelmed and appreciative. I laughed with all of you as you expressed how funny it was. I truly wasn't expecting many people to find it as humorous as I did. And I agree with many of you… it is quite normal. I just couldn't help thinking about how B&B would handle it… especially Booth. And to those of you who weren't too impressed, I understand. It's not everyone's cup of tea. (Wonder what Brennan would say to that.) I'm guessing that the people who didn't want to imagine Booth on the pot also found the Finder on the pot quite unimpressive. No biggy. I'm not offended. And I hope that you won't find any more chapters you don't like. It's definitely not my intention. Anyway, about the swearing. I don't find it all that OOC. Since Bones was moved to the 9:00 time slot, the writers have allowed Booth to swear occasionally.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	4. Laundry Days

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (some are more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Notes:** Although I had been contemplating this one-shot for awhile, it was giving me trouble. It finally unfolded after I read the early September challenge on Bonesology_. A New Situation: __There are new relationships all over the Bones world. Pick any one of these new situations and explore it in a one-shot. The characters must be 'in crisis' regarding their new situation. There must be an argument or conflict. There must be a happy resolution. _

**#4 - Laundry Days**

The first time Booth left his boxers on the floor of the bathroom, she hadn't thought much of it. After all, they were eager to "_shower._" Depending on where the biological urges hit, clothes were dropped anywhere and everywhere and they were picked up later. However, that didn't apply to the boxers in the bathroom. They started accumulating. Apparently, it was habit to let them fall to floor right outside the tub even when he was showering alone.

She chose not to say anything at first since she wasn't there every night in the beginning. But once she moved in, she knew things had to change. Of course, it led to some bickering and thankfully only that. For a few days, all was well and he was dropping them in the hamper. But it didn't last. She began kicking his boxers out of the way refusing to pick them up for him so she wasn't reinforcing his habit.

When it came time to do the laundry, she left them on the floor. Intent on teaching him a lesson, she removed all of his remaining clean underwear from his dresser drawer the next morning. She laughed when she found a pair of black boxers with mini white skeletons on them. They looked like they were dancing which she found ludicrous. She found a pair of red boxers with dog bones on them and a third pair that were blue with skulls and bones. _And he thinks my bones are creepy?_

She quickly finished clearing the drawer when she heard the shower turn off. She left the bedroom before he knew what he was facing for the day. She also needed to hurry so she could meet with her publisher before she went to the lab.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth swiped his card and walked up the stairs to the platform. Never making eye contact with Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Clark, he made a bee-line to Brennan. She was bent over examining a new set of bones intensely. Booth bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Bones, we need to talk. Alone."

"Booth, I'm working. My team is waiting for me to finish so they can start their work on this victim."

He let out a long suffering sigh and absently clutched the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. He leaned back down. "Bones! What did you do with my underwear?" Without even realizing it, his anxiety and frustration made his voice rise slightly in volume. Booth realized it when Cam's eyes grew big and she started to stare at his crotch. Booth instantly blushed. She knew he was commando and she also knew what he looked like underneath his clothing.

"Cam!" he said sternly.

She looked up and smirked at him. "Sorry, big guy," she said coyly knowing he would understand the double meaning of her nickname for him.

His jaw dropped slightly in surprise that Cam would refer to that in front of their colleagues. He hoped to God no one else knew what she meant. He needed a distraction.

"When do you squints think you'll have an ID?"

"That's hard to say, Booth. You know that. I'll call you as soon as we have something to report."

"Fine," he pursed his lips. "Lunch at the diner?"

She nodded and told him she would meet him there and then he quickly left. Again he refused to look at anyone on his way out. _God, that was embarrassing!_

"What was _that_ all about?" asked Angela.

"You two have a fight? I haven't seen him that agitated in awhile," added Hodgins.

Brennan finally took a break from her bones and looked conspiratorially at Cam.

"Did Booth actually run out of clean underwear?"

Brennan chuckled.

"What does that mean? He isn't wearing…?" asked Angela

Brennan and Cam shook their heads before she could finish her question. Angela threw her hands over her mouth and her face grew red as she tried to hold in her laughter. Hodgins and Clark winced.

"God, I need a new job," groaned Clark.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Shortly after noon, Booth walked into the diner to find Brennan sitting at their table with Cam and Angela. _Is this some kind of punishment? What the hell did I do?_

He quickly sat down next to Brennan and glared at her. He once again tried to have a private conversation with her. "What the hell, Bones? Is this some kind of joke? Did I do something to piss you off?"

She finally acknowledged his problem and whispered back. "What do you think a hamper is for, Booth?"

He instantly understood. He was indeed being punished. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He ate his meal in relative silence and let the women talk.

"No pie, Booth?" asked Brennan in surprise.

"I'm not really that hungry." It was true. He had lost his appetite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The day seemed to drag for Booth. Even though he knew it was irrational, it felt like everyone he encountered knew about his predicament. Later in the afternoon, he and Sweets brought in a suspect for interrogation, but not before he had to tackle, frisk and cuff him.

"Hey, watch it there!" cried the suspect. "I'm not wearing any underwear to hide anything in."

Booth temporarily froze. On the way back to the Hoover, Sweets made a joke. "I guess he didn't have any clean underwear." Sweets laughed and it sounded more irritating than usual. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth shut their apartment door with a little more force than usual. "Bones!" he called. "We seriously need to talk."

She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. He thought it was strange that she had closed the bedroom door. Brennan never did that even when she was changing. She was very comfortable with her body and Booth loved that about her. He opened the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks. All thoughts and irritation were suspended. There on the bed was his Bones dressed only in a lacy black bra and a pair of his boxers. They were black with dancing white skeletons. A predatory grin formed on his face. He slowly walked towards her and reached for her hand silently asking for her to stand.

He gathered her into his arms holding her close. He kissed her gently and then stepped back to get a good look at her. "You are so hot," he said with reverence.

She chuckled. "Wearing your boxers?" He nodded. "You know that skeletons can't dance, right?" He chuckled and fell onto the bed bringing her down with him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A couple of hours later, Booth and Brennan were lounging in bed eating Thai food.

"So, you wanted to talk?" asked Brennan nonchalantly.

"Do you know what hell you put me through today?"

Looking as innocent as possible, she answered him. "I didn't think it was anything new. Do you always get that anxious when you're going commando?"

"No. But that was because no one knew. Today, people definitely knew."

"You mean other than your squints?" she asked in genuine surprise.

He groaned. "They all knew? What the hell, Bones? Did you talk about it after I left?"

She hopped out of bed, turned around and smirked at him and left the bedroom. Booth's jaw dropped as he thought about the embarrassment he was going to suffer. _How the hell am I supposed to go back there? _

But he wasn't thinking about it for too long because Brennan returned. She stopped and leaned against the opening of the door looking sexy holding a plate with two pieces of apple pie and two forks in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

"Can I make it up to you?" she asked using her Roxie voice.

He chuckled as he got up and walked to her. Much to her surprise, he took the plate and the whipped cream back to bed with him. "All mine!" he said with a grin.

"Hey!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later, they laid in bed cuddled together in a sticky mess. The empty whipped cream can had been tossed on the floor by Booth. At the time, she couldn't care less.

"You are picking that up, right?"

"Of course! But you're changing the sheets." He chuckled at the glare she gave him. "But let's jump in the shower first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I received a question in one of my reviews on fanfiction. It was regarding Bones not liking her fruit cooked. My answer: I should probably edit my story a bit for an explanation of the pie. I remember Sweets saying in an episode that the pie had become something of a seduction for Booth. I can't remember his exact wording. Anyway, I always thought she was too adament about it like when someone protests too much. My thought was now that Booth has her and the seduction is done, Brennan would give in and try the pie... maybe even like it enough to eat it occasionly with Booth on special occasions? Just speculation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**And they keep me motivated!**


	5. It's sports, Bones!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (some are more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Spoiler Alert:** This one-shot was inspired by the latest promo that aired on Saturday. (If you haven't seen it, go to the Bones Spoilers Blog!)

**Author's Notes:** A little bit of sweet & funny… This story also ties in with the latest challenge on Bonesology… The Last Hurrah: A Babymoon

**One-Shot #5 – It's Sports, Bones**

_September 2011_

The evening started out being a quiet one. Brennan had actually agreed to go relax while Booth cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. When Booth joined her in their bedroom, she was propped up against her pillows with another on her lap holding her laptop.

"Whatcha doing, Bones?"

"Working on a new chapter," she said absent-mindedly.

"Do you mind if I turn on the game in here?" Bones may not be a sports fanatic, but being near her was better than being in the next room. After all, they _were_ still in the "_honeymoon_" phase of their new relationship.

"What?" Booth yelled at the TV. "Why are you putting him in? There goes the game!"

"They can't hear you, Booth."

"It's all part of the game, Bones. It's called being an armchair quarterback."

"You're not even sitting down you're so excited."

"Fumble! Did you see that?"

"It's very loud."

"It's sports, Bones. It's supposed to be loud."

"I suppose I can accept your reasoning. There is one sport I'm good at… and I can be quite loud."

His game face turned into a seductive smile. "Wanna play?"

"I'm not done writing." He pouted. "You have your game."

"It's a commercial." He started crawling over the bed to her.

"That commercial will last all of 30 seconds… 60 seconds at the most."

"So, that just means I can kiss you for 30-60 seconds."

Her chuckle ended as his lips touched hers. He loved the way she kissed him and he was only vaguely aware of the football game returning to broadcast. Her laptop started to slip and Brennan broke the kiss to grab it.

"Here. Let me get that for you." He reached for it and placed it on the floor. And then he reached for the remote on the bedside table to turn off the TV that was behind him. He missed. Lowering the volume worked, too.

"Don't you want to finish watching your game? I know how you love sports."

"They're going to lose. And playing with you, that's a win."

"Mm," was all she could say before he deepened their kiss. Booth couldn't ever remember a time where he'd chosen a woman over sports. But this was his Bones and Bones wasn't normal. No, she was extraordinary. And she had no problem saying so. That thought made him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about you and sports and how amazing you are that I can forget about them."

"It doesn't seem likely that those two thoughts would be simultaneous."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "All those times you wanted to talk about sex at the most inappropriate times; well, I've become very good at memorizing sports line-ups and stats."

She chuckled. "You used to get very agitated."

"Yeah, well, that was when I had to keep my desires to myself. Now I just grab you and pull you into hiding so I can kiss you and tell you how bad you are."

"I like being bad with you."

He groaned and began to kiss her neck.

"Maybe we should go on a trip," she said softly.

He popped his head up in surprise. "You want to blow off work… to take a vacation?"

"If you can forget about a match on TV…"

"It's a game, Bones. It's a game on TV. I'm not watching tennis," he added incredulously.

"A game then," she responded. "If you can let go of a game to be with me, I can, as you say it, blow off work to spend time with you."

"What brought this on?" he asked in a husky voice as he kissed a path from her jaw to her ear.

"Well, our time will be limited once the baby is born. Angela called it a babymoon."

"How can we have a babymoon if we haven't had a honeymoon?"

She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "One doesn't preclude the other," she said side-stepping another marriage talk. "Besides, when have we ever been normal?"

He brought his head up once more to see her smile. "That's an understatement." He chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"There's a lot of sight-seeing in Montreal. And we could see the updates on their forensics lab," she said hopefully.

"That sounds like work." He smirked. "How soon would you like to take this vacation?"

She shrugged. "Probably the sooner the better. Pretty soon, I may be waddling instead of walking."

"And you'd still look great." He charmed her with his smile. She wasn't one to get all caught up in her appearance, but still the pregnancy was a big change and he wanted to reassure her.

"I'd love to see a game or two of the World Series," he said as his eyes lit up.

"I don't know what that is. Is that another football game with teams from around the world?"

"No. That would be the Olympics. And I'm talking about baseball. It's the American League against the National League… all U.S. teams."

"The name is very misleading."

He'd never thought about it that way. "Just go with it." _Please_, he thought.

"How can I accept that? It represents a belief that the United States is the best country in the world."

"We are the best country, Bones!"

"That way of thinking is what starts wars."

He groaned. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to belittle your tours of duty defending our country."

His eyes softened. "I know." He kissed her tenderly.

"So when and where do these games happen?"

"Don't know, yet. Sometime next month." Her brows furrowed. "We can't know the teams until the playoffs are done. When there are two teams left, the games will be split between the two cities."

"You don't know who's playing, but you want to go."

"Yeah, I haven't been to one since I was a kid."

She remembered what he said in the elevator during the blizzard… the reason for the stadium seats that now sat in their family room. She wanted to make new memories with him. "Are the tickets to these events hard to get?"

"Mm hmm."

"I'll talk to my publisher tomorrow and see if she can help us."

"Really, Bones?" He was excited and she was determined to get tickets.

"Yeah, but you have a lot to teach me before then."

"No problem. Let's start with the bases the players run to after they hit the ball. This is first base." He kissed her long and deep. His hand drifted under her shirt until it found its target. "And this is second base."

Brennan wondered if she would ever understand his pleasure in using sports metaphors.

"I like second base," she purred as her own hands began to roam. "How many bases are there?"

"There are three bases and home plate. Home plate is where you score a run, which is a point for your team. And right now, I wanna score," he added gruffly.

"I know what that metaphor means."

"Good. Clothes off."

A couple of minutes later, Brennan pulled away slightly. Booth let out a long-suffering sigh as he pulled back to find her face with mischief written all over it.

"Do we get to do this at the arena?"

"What?" yelled Booth in a panic.


	6. Role Play in the Seventh Inning

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (some are more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** Sweet and sad, sappy and funny… this story pretends that the Phillies won the division title and eventually went on to the World Series. This story was inspired by one-shot #5, It's Sports, Bones and **penandra**'s love of baseball and Abbott & Costello. It's not necessary for them to be connected. This could stand alone.

**In the beginning of this one-shot, it may seem like I have the title wrong, but hang in there! It'll get there. This is a longer one. There is more than one scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot #6 – Role Play in the 7<strong>**th**** Inning**

It all started when Booth's favorite baseball team was in the race for the World Series. Booth wanted to teach Bones the finer details of baseball so she could attend a game with him and know what was going on. He'd said that in order to be a fan, there were important things she needed to learn about the game. So after they moved on from the basics, she learned other things like…_'Take me out to the Ball Game'_ and Abbott & Costello's baseball comedy act, '_Who's on First_.'

During one of the playoff games, Brennan joined Booth in the living room during the sixth inning.

"All done helping Parker with his homework?" asked Booth.

"Yes, it was fairly simple this time. You could've helped him."

"Geez, thanks. Way to insult my intelligence."

"You're very intelligent Booth. We have different strengths. When it comes to science and math, I'm superior. But it wasn't either of those subjects, today. I wanted to help him so you could watch the game." She paused for a couple of moments. "I was only trying to help, not insult you."

"I know. You're wonderful, Bones."

"Yes, I know."

He chuckled. "Of course, you do. And I'm very happy that you have finally given yourself credit for how wonderful you are."

Her brows furrowed. "When have I not known that? I'm the world's greatest anthropologist and I'm an award winning author." She watched Booth roll his eyes. "_and _I'm one half of the best FBI team in the country."

He smiled and kissed her for the last part. "Yeah, well, I was referring to when you thought you were protecting me from yourself."

"Oh, that."

"Come here."

She curled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I love you… the most." He kissed her softly. "God, Bones. Sometimes I wake up and for a few seconds worry that it's all a dream. I used to think I would never have you in my arms like this. That I would never be able to kiss you again. Never be able to make love to you."

"I pushed you away. And then I ran away."

"I should have stopped you from thinking you weren't enough."

"Stop it. It wouldn't have worked because I wasn't ready. You had every right to move on. And even though you had your heart broken once again, the experience helped shaped who we are as individuals and together. Can we just be happy that we're together now?"

"Yeah, Bones. We can. We're strong. We're solid."

"We're the center," she added.

A few minutes and kisses later, they separated because fun like that had become a tradition for the seventh inning stretch.

"So what subject did Parker have homework in?"

"Language Arts," she said as she stood up. Parker's homework reminded her of the question words that were in the baseball skit Booth had recited for her during the last game. She wasn't sure if she had them right, but she thought it was close. She paused at the door to the bedroom and turned around to look at Booth. "Who, what, when, where or why?"

"What?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?" he asked. But she had already gone into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. _Their bedroom. Not he and Hannah's bedroom. Not Booth's bedroom. It was their bedroom_. She smiled.

She came out wearing one of Booth's jerseys and a pair of skimpy panties that rested underneath her pregnant belly. Booth was very excited and thankful that the 7th inning stretch had already started. She straddled him and initiated their make-out session. It quickly became hot and heavy and only kissing and enjoying her breasts were not enough for him. Just as he was about to remove her silk panties, she pulled away. Not surprisingly, he whined.

"Sorry, Booth. You chose 2nd base."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"What exactly are you talking about, Bones?"

"2nd base. That's all you get during this 7th inning stretch."

"Why?"

"No changies or take backs." His eyebrows rose to express his confusion. "You can't have third base when you chose 2nd base."

"Why? What are you even talking about?"

"Why is on third base. What is on second."

…. And then he understood. He laughed loudly. "You almost got it right, Bones. But Why is in left field… which is where I was when this all started."

"You can't run to left field, Booth. You'd get tagged out."

He laughed again. "It's an expression, Bones. Look, never mind. Don't worry about it. But now I'm the one who is worrying. I do get to score a homerun when the game is done, right?"

"What do you think?" she asked as she settled next to him.

"Thank God. But I should warn you. You set me up so don't be surprised if I don't make it that long."

"I find myself thanking your God, too."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the beginning of the next game, he asked her if he should watch out for any trick questions.

"No, you said a joke is only funny the first time."

She waited until right before the 7th inning stretch to change. He'd said it wasn't necessary because he would be removing her clothes anyway."

"I'll just make it easier for you."

He wondered what she would change into. He liked seeing her in his jersey.

She was about to choose something else from his wardrobe when she got an idea for a different kind of surprise. She was happy that Angela had explained what it meant a few years ago.

She walked out and Booth's eye grew wide in surprise. _When did she figure it out? Or had she always known?_

She sauntered up to him, took off her glasses, and shook out her hair. "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth had loved baseball all his life. But now, now it was exciting as hell. He was hard and the game hadn't even started, yet. Every so often, he would steal a kiss from her as she worked on her book next to him.

At the beginning of the 7th inning stretch, Bones disappeared into their bedroom. He hoped that she liked the surprise he left her on their bed. While he waited, he took off his button down dress shirt and was left with one of his muscle shirts. She appeared in the doorway of their bedroom a couple of minutes later and grinned at him. Her stomach may have expanded some, but she was beautiful in the black negligee with spaghetti straps.

In his best Phillie accent, he welcomed her. "Hey, why don't you come a little closer, Roxie?"

Her eyes grew big. "That's what this is for, Tiger? It hardly looks like the sexy dress I wore in Vegas. I didn't even know they made maternity negligees." He was pleased that she personified Roxie's personality.

"I disagree, sweetheart. You're just as tempting as ever."

"That's just your male instinct talking. What attracts you is seeing evidence of your virility."

He pouted. "That's something Bones would say. Let me show you how sexy you are, okay?" He pulled her flush against himself so there was no mistake how hard he was for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night when they lay in each other's arms feeling sated, Brennan started laughing. She was thrilled with the unexpected side of Booth's bedroom play.

"What's funny?"

"I was thinking about the case we had with the horses. You thought role play was crappy sex. "

"That's when I explained the difference between sex and making love." His eyes grew heated with desire. "I think you know the difference now."

"I know the difference between sex for satisfying an urge and making love. You were right about that. But I would have to disagree about your definition of crappy sex."

"No way. Neither one of us is acting like a horse or a rider."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that."

"Thank God."

"I meant role play can be fun. It doesn't have to be crappy. We've been doing it during the 7th inning stretch."

Booth chuckled. "Okay, you win. Role play can be fun. As long as you're only role playing with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They met each other in the middle for another passionate kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth, we should plan ahead for the World Series."

"Plan what? I thought we had everything covered."

"I meant for the 7th inning stretch."

"What? We've already been over this Bones."

"I listened. That's why I got us boxed seats."

His eyebrows rose and his eyes grew wide. "Box seats probably have security cameras."

"It's not like they haven't witnessed sex before Booth. We would be discreet and it's not like they can use the tapes. And the general public would be far away."

"With our luck, a murder would happen and the tapes would be exposed." He chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone about the box seats. They'd want to come with us. With it just being the two of us, I think we can guarantee that won't happen, Booth."

"You're not honestly considering this are you?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "What would you like to role play?"

"Oh God!" he mumbled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm hoping to have updates for What Could Have Been, Sweets' Plan for the Truth, and Now That's More Like It (The Woman in the Sand) later today or tomorrow, all of which are partially written.

Thank you for your reviews! They are very encouraging and motivating. I wrote a little something funny (hopefully funny) about reviews from our favorite Bones' characters…

Reviewers come in all shapes and sizes. **Sweets **might say, Dude! It's way awesome. **Brennan** might say it's satisfying. **Booth** might say it like this: Thanks for offering up part of yourself. **Angela** might say, you know when (so and so) happened, you need to keep doing it like that. **Cam **might say I keep coming back for more because I'm addicted to romance stories. **Hodgins** might say it's not enough. Maybe you should do an experiment. **Caroline** might say, Cherie, this is a great story, but don't get used to hearing that from me.

I love hearing from you. It's like the cherry on top of the sundae… actually it's more like the dip for chips for me! : [)


	7. You're the Best

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (some are more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot takes place shortly after _The Change in the Game_.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot #7 – You're the Best<strong>

Brennan was concerned about her evening. She was going to the diner to have dinner with Booth and Parker. Booth wanted her to be there when he told Parker about their new relationship. Brennan knew that Parker had bonded with Hannah. What she didn't know was how he reacted to Hannah leaving. Booth didn't like talking about her and so she avoided it.

When she arrived, Booth and Parker were already sitting at their usual table. Booth got up to greet her and then hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips. Parker's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Is Bones your girlfriend now?"

Brennan answered before he could. "Yes. Are you okay with that?"

He stood up and gave her a big bear hug which momentarily startled her. Booth felt his heart melting when she returned his hug. He would never say that out loud though because hearts don't melt.

"I like you the best!" said Parker excitedly.

"That's easy to do," said Booth with a chuckle and a charming smile. "See, Bones, you had nothing to worry about."

But Brennan looked confused.

"What?" asked Booth.

"I guess I'm just surprised."

Booth would have liked to ask her why, but he would save it for later. Parker had already moved on to talking about all the things he thought they should do as a family. For now, he was content that Bones didn't look nervous by all of Parker's plans.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones? Why were you surprised when Parker said he liked you the best?"

"I wasn't."

"You looked confused."

"I was, but not about what Parker said."

"Then by what?"

She really didn't want to talk to him about Hannah. She was sure it would ruin the evening.

"Bones, please tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours."

"You told me that there's one you love the most. At first, I admit that I hoped you were talking about me. After all, you did tell me that I was the one and you knew right from the beginning. But I realized I was wrong when you proposed to Hannah and that maybe you were just telling me you would always be around as a partner. I really should have known it sooner since you said she wasn't a consolation prize."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Booth shaking his head and holding out his hand to say stop.

"No, Booth. You don't have to pretend. I understand."

"No, Bones. You obviously don't. My feelings for you never changed, but I made myself forget. I figured that even though I knew you were the one I loved the most didn't mean I was going to be able to be with you. That's how I was able to move on." Tears were flooding his eyes. "When you told me that night that you had regrets, I was angry. I was angry at you because it was too late. I'm not the guy who walks away, Bones. I was determined to be with her because it was the right thing to do. I was happy. But she was never going to be you. And I had to live with that."

Booth could tell she was trying to comprehend and make sense of what he just said. He hoped he said it right. This revelation about what she thought came out of the blue for him and he was caught off guard.

"I know that you commit yourself to a relationship 100%. But you said you wanted to take a gamble, Booth. To me, that meant you thought I would be the one who could ruin things between us… and I agreed. I'm not good at relationships, Booth. I couldn't risk our partnership. And then I saw that Hannah made you happy. I told her you would give all of yourself. I made her promise not to hurt you. She was the better person for you. It makes sense that you would propose to her. You were committed. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Whoa! Slow down. One thing at a time. I need to think. I've gotta say you really surprised me with all of this. God, if I knew you felt this way, I would have set you straight a long time ago." He started pacing and palmed his neck massaging it in an attempt to relieve some stress.

"First, you're right. I give all of myself. I commit 100%. If I had left her, I wouldn't be as reliable. How would you know I wouldn't leave? I think that I always knew she would say '_no_.' She told me that she wasn't the marrying kind, but I thought she would change her mind. She quit her job and moved here to be with me. That felt good. And then she moved in with me. I thought she was just as committed. I was wrong and I think I knew it. I didn't want to believe it because she was the one that dropped her whole life to be with me." He snorted. "It turns out that I was just temporary. She actually said she didn't think we were done, yet. She pretty much had an end date for God's sake!"

"I can see why you were so angry that night."

"As far as saying I wanted to take a gamble, I was afraid you would turn me down. It had nothing to do with if we could make a relationship work. I was just as afraid as you were about losing our partnership, so I kept my feelings hidden. I took a gamble that night and lost."

She had been so wrong. She was a genius. How could she not have understood? She knew Booth better than anyone and yet she still made mistakes regularly when assuming what he wanted and expected.

"I've always had a hard time reading people."

"I know, Bones."

"I'm sorry that I made you sad and angry."

He gathered her in an embrace. "It's okay, Bones. I think that everything that has happened over the last year has made us stronger. Things have never been easy for us." He chuckled.

She buried her face in his neck. "That doesn't scare you?" he heard her ask even though it was muffled.

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're the center. And we're solid." He stepped back a bit so he could lift her head up to look at him. "We're okay, Bones. We're okay." He kissed her softly. "I love you, Bones. I love you the most. That's never going to change. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Booth. You've shown me that love is real and it doesn't disappear. I'm glad you were the one who taught me."

He knew it would take her some time to actually say the words. But he got confirmation and that's all he needed for now.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

I'm glad that everyone liked the baseball stories! Someone asked if I would write one more. If I do, I'll post it separately as a 3-shot.


	8. At the Crime Scene

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**In the Beginning:** A collection of short one-shots (more like drabbles) of Booth & Brennan learning to live together. They are in no particular order. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:** Since the baby was born in April, confirmed by the adorable baby announcement Fox made, I'm going to pretend that Brennan wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy when Finn started working with the Jeffersonian.

**One-Shot # 8**: **At the Crime Scene**

The crime scene was a difficult one which required the help of Hodgins, Cam and their new intern, Finn. Brennan had warned Booth that it was going to take a couple of hours to process the scene, but Booth was getting irritable.

"Don't get so worried, Opie. Dr. B and Booth bicker all the time," explained Hodgins.

"True," agreed Cam. "But this one seems more than usual. I have a suspicion that Dr. Brennan's hormones are out of whack."

"Hormones?" asked Finn in surprise. He was still getting used to the easy going familiarity the team members had toward each other.

"What?" asked Hodgins. "You don't mean?"

"It's just speculation. I'm not the one that can read bones and body structure. I deal with flesh." She looked up from what she was doing in time to witness a sight she never expected to see, well, at least not at a crime scene.

**~oOo~**

"Come on Bones, be reasonable here. There are plenty of competent people to finish. You need to eat on a schedule, especially now."

"You're being overprotective, Booth. I'm not doing any harm to the fetus by waiting an extra hour to eat."

"Baby. It's a baby, Bones."

"Please tell me you're not going to call our baby, Baby Bones."

"No. She doesn't work with bones."

"At least not yet."

"I'll come up with a more suitable nickname. And you never know. She may become an agent like her dad," he said smugly. "But in order to do that, he or she needs to grow. So, let's go, Bones."

Instead of guiding her away from the scene with his hand at her lower back, he looped her arm through his and started to walk.

"Booth, stop manhandling me." She let go of him and turned to stare at him with her arms crossed.

"What? I'm not manhandling you."

"At least let me talk to Hodgins and Cam before I go."

"What about Opie over there?"

"Only Hodgins gets to call him that. His name is Mr. Finn."

"The squint with the fin."

Brennan glared at him mockingly. "Will you stop nicknaming everyone?"

"You love it. Admit it."

"I will admit no such thing." She was looking at him so challengingly that Booth just couldn't help himself. There had been a couple of nicknames bellowed out in their bedrooms. Even by her, but she claims she either didn't do it or simply didn't remember it. And now there was a stare down fraught in sexual tension in which both were oblivious to the squints and FBI techs still lurking around.

Booth invaded her space and enjoyed watching the surprise enter her eyes. He backed her up until she was pinned between SUV and him. "Booth? What are you…"

But she didn't get to finish asking her question because he was kissing the breath right out of her.

**~oOo~**

"Damn, that's hot!" said Hodgins.

"Whoa!" whispered Cam in shock.

"I take it that's as scarce as a hen's teeth."

"Should have happened years ago," acknowledged Cam.

"Too bad Clark isn't here to see this," laughed Hodgins.

"Oh God," groaned Cam. "Mental images of what Clark thought they should be doing is not what I need right now."

"I reckon they'd be pining for each other for some time now?"

"It's been, what? Eight years or so?"

"That dog don't hunt. How in tarnation were they able to keep their hands off of each other that long?"

"They have a colorful past that is much too long to tell," Cam informed him.

"Don't worry, Opie. I'll get you up to date on the Booth & Brennan saga."

"Just leave me out of it," Cam said to Hodgins with a piercing look.

"Right. Will do. I mean, won't do. I mean... you know what I mean." He sighed in relief when Cam rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What are you doing now?" asked Cam.

"Taking a picture to send to Ange. Can't take the chance Dr. B. will deny this to her."

Cam laughed. "Good point. But if my instincts are right, Angela knows more than what we just saw."

Hodgins jaw dropped and then a big grin appeared.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**

**They keep me motivated!**


End file.
